The Length Of A Skirt Does Not Control A Persons Behavior
by pepperikeys
Summary: After two years Sougo and Kagura meet again under the cherry blossoms.


Hello! I posted this on my tumblr already but decided I'll also post it on here! Please enjoy!

They had returned to Edo just in time for the cherry blossom festival. The first thing Kondo suggested was that they might as well have a nice little break before they go risking their lives again before sending Sougo off to find a nice relaxing spot for them to watch the petals fall.

The first thing Sougo did after being given his task was go looking for the nearest ramen stand. He might as well fill himself up before searching for the right place to sit and do nothing for whoever knows how long. When he had finished his bowl of noodles he's began his search. For a good 30 mins he just wandered amongst the trees, stepping on a couple or two who got in his way.

He had finally found a perfect spot for the returning Shinsengumi to enjoy after an hour searching, sunlight filtered through the delicate flowers like a prism, the falling petals showered down in the best imitation of a shoujo manga and not many people were occupying the area as of yet. All in all the spot was perfect, Except that the spot actually was currently occupied, by one giant white dog.

And his female owner.

The two were laying on a spread out blanket, the girls face currently pressed into the fur of monster dogs belly while her nimble fingers scratched at the animal's sides.

"Listen, I got nothing against inter species relationships, but even I gotta draw the line at bestiality, China."

"Did you hear that, Sadaharu? This creep's implying he's into some pretty sick things. Yes."

The girl sat up slowly and stretched her arms over her head while straightened out her long legs in front of her.

It was then that Sougo was able to fully take in all that had developed during their two years apart.

The girl before him was not the same girl he had said goodbye to on the bridge so very long ago.

Instead this girl was more womanly, with rounder hips and a full bosom. Even with her sitting down he could clearly see that she had sprouted in height as well. Her face, which once was childlike, had matured some, yet those large blue eyes still help the same light of innocents in them.

Her outfit however was another thing.

"What the hell are you wearing, China?"

She still wore her trademark red color, just now her top was cropped and showing off way more stomach then her dress of the past. The bottom of her outfit was slit high on the sides giving him an even better view of her smooth thighs. It should also be pointed out that before this moment Okita Sougo's biggest kink was his interest in S&M play. But now he could add a fetish for thigh high socks. Well thigh high socks worn by the China Girl only.

Said China girl looked up and down at him before tilting her head to the side. He watched as a silky pink pig tail slipped over her shoulder.

"How disappointing," She mumbled. "You haven't changed much at all. Uh-huh."

She wasn't wrong. Sure he had grown a few inches taller and his facial feature were now sharper and had lost some of his youthfulness, but he hadn't changed that much.

"Not only have you hurt this police mans heart, you are trying to seduce an officer while under arrest." He said while reaching down to grab at her wrist. "That's gonna get you more time."

"Oi, Brat! Since when was I under arrest?" She slapped his had away. "You can't even arrest me! You're not an official police officer anymore, remember?"

"Hitting pretty low today aren't you, China?"

"Well it's not like I'm happy to see you again or anything." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Not at all, Uh-huh."

So the Beast had developed a tsundere side while he was away. How uncute.

"Gross, you're almost like a girl now."

"I've always been a girl, stupid."

"Yeah, whatever," He bent down and grabbed a handful of cherry blossom petals along with some dirt and twigs. "I'm gonna need you to move, you're in the Shinsengumi's spot again."

The vermilion haired girl sprang to her feet and grabbed her purple umbrella from its space beside her.

"This is the yorozuya's place, yes!" She said moving into a defensive position. "I won't let it be stolen!"

Swiftly, Sougo sidestepped her swing at him and then with little trouble swiped her legs from under her and watched as she fall onto her back on her blanket. Without wasting any time he quickly straddled her hips and shoved his hand full of twigs, dirt and flower petals into her face.

"Told you I'd get stronger." He whispered as he looked down at her flushed and now dirt stained face.

"What in the world are you doing?" A voice from the trees called. "We told you to pick a spot, Sougo, not to go pick fights with people."

The voice was that of his vice commander, who was making his way towards him with the crew and others.

"Gin-Chan!" The girl beneath him cried out. "Haagen Dazs! Haagen Dazs!"

"It's help me." Came the silver headed samurais reply. "Why don't you know help me yet?"

She not so gently pushed Sougo off her before running towards Gintoki and Shinpachi who both seemed to be catching up with the returning members of the Shinsengumi.

"Gin-Chan, the tax-robbers are trying to steal our spot again!" She said, pointing a finger at the man she left sitting on her blanket.

Gintoki flicked her forehead.

"Stop acting like a brat." He said. "There's plenty of room to share."

"It's should be nice, Kagura Chan" Shinpachi added. "We do have some catching up to do after all."

"How dare they come back unannounced like this?" She pouted.

"Shut up and just be glad they are back." Gintoki nudged her back towards their blanket. "Go enjoy the view."

"You guys too!" She said grabbing hold of both Gintoki and Shinpachi's hands and dragging them behind her.

While the yorozuya were making their way to the spot, Sougo had gotten up to help Kondo set up their own area not far at all from the 3 odd jobs.

"Isn't it funny how they are the first people we'd run into our first day back?" Konda exclaimed gleefully. "Too bad it's just the three of them right now; Otae isn't joining them until later."

"Are we going to talk shop with them?" Sougo asked his leader once they smoothed out their blanket.

"No, we all need this little bit of peace." Hijikata grunted as he came to sit between his two friends. "Enjoy it while you can."

"Hey Kondo," Shinpachi called out to them and motioned toward a pitcher he held in his hand. "Would you like some peach tea? Brewed specially for the viewing."

The two separate groups sat together in a comfortable silence, something actually quite unusual for them. No fights broke out, no insults exchanged, and nothing was broken. Idle chats between them occurred and the all-around atmosphere was pleasant and warm.

"You really have matured." Hijikata said to the man next to him. "You two only attempted to fight each other once today."

"Look at her," Sougo said, nodding towards the pink haired girl who was currently dozing on her blanket, her head resting on her foster fathers lap. "How can two years do…that?"

"Time does with a girl what it must," Hijikata said while taking a cigarette out of a paper box. He put the cancer stick between his lips and lit the end with his mayo lighter. "Besides, how that girl looks doesn't make a difference to you."

Sougo looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Kondo who had been listening to the two smiled widely at him and nodded enthusiastically.

"Toshi's right, Sougo." The gorilla man said gleefully. "Her looks weren't what grabbed your attention before."

What in the world had gotten into these two? Grabbed his attention? Don't make a difference? What nonsense were they thinking? What ideas did they pick up about him? They couldn't possibly…

"Look, I don't know what you think you know but I can assure you, the only way that freak will ever get my attention would be because her skirts now so short I'm forced to see things I wish I never saw."

"Sure thing Sougo, whatever you say." The ex vice commander blew a cloud of white smoke in his companions face. "But remember; the length of a skirt has never had anything to do with your behavior towards that girl."

"Even when you two were younger, you'd flirt in that weird way you did." Kondo elbowed him in the rib laughing the while time. "Who knows? Someday we might be talking about a marriage between the two of you. Imagine the day Toshi, our little boy a husband!"

Out of nowhere a bitten apple flew through the air and hit the red eyed man in the center of his forehead, hard enough to knock him on his back.

"Oi, I can hear you talking, I am right here you know." Dead fish like eyes glared. "Kagura's too young to date, let alone marry. If after all that's wrong with our government is fixed and we all still have our heads in 2 years' time maybe I'll approve, but till then I'll be watching you Sofa-kun."

"It's Sougo, Danna."

"We should probably tell her dad about this shouldn't we?" Shinpachi asked. He then took another blanket from out of their food basket and placed it over Kagura's legs.

"Damn, we better prepare for another visit then." Gintoki looked down at the sleeping face of his young charge. Who knew that this boorish girl would cause so much drama in their lives?

Sougo folded his arms behind his head and watched as the pale pink petals drifted towards him. Two years, huh? We'll see if he has to wait that long. He'd have to make sure his wallet was full, after all the girl ate like her stomach was bottomless. He'd take her out to eat somewhere cheap when he found the time to.

Even if he did have to wait two more years, she was definitely worth it.


End file.
